


A Road To A Journey

by Lulu_cat_963



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_cat_963/pseuds/Lulu_cat_963
Summary: The day she got her letter she was shocked. EVERYTHING MADE SENSE NOW! On the Hogwarts Express Seila makes a new friend and begins her journey. Now taking classes in a new school, with new people, she begins to see things that others don’t.I don’t own Harry Potter or the OC Angelica. I’m writing this with @EyerusCat and we hope you enjoy it! :)





	A Road To A Journey

CHAPTER 1   
Third Person POV HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Two girls sit on opposite sides of the train compartment. One girl sits with her head leaning against the window beside her, her dark blue-purple eyes closed. The other girl is laying across her seat, eyes closed, and humming a little tune. Hearing the tune, the girl's eyes open and look over, her lips curving upward into a smile as she begins to hum along quite enough so the other won't hear her, afraid that she wouldn't like that she joined in. She wanted to talk to the happy-looking girl but didn't think she should. Hearing a thud both girls stop to look at the door. In the doorway was a woman that looked like she had great-grandkids and a massive cart full of sugar. 

“Anything off the trolley dears?” she asked. They both look at the trolly, deciding between all the different selections. The girl with the dark hair and eyes reaches into her bag and pulls out a sum of money and turns back to the woman.

"May I please have a cauldron cake and some chocolate frogs?" She asks and the woman smiles, handing the sweets to the girl and the girl gives her some money in payment. 

“I’ll take two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty.” The other girl says, handing over the coins and grabbing her treats.

Sitting back down the girls opened their candy and shyly looked at each other. Getting up the courage to speak the dark-haired girl spoke first. “Hi, I'm Angelica, what's your name?" She asks, sounding slightly serious without meaning to. 

“M-me? I’m Seila.” The girl muttered. 

Angelica smiled kindly at Seila, seeing that the girl was nervous. "Do you know much about the school? My mother didn't really tell me much after I got the letter." 

Seila looked longingly out the window. “My grandfather is a wizard. When I would go to his house I would look at all the books and pictures. When my letter came he sent over so many books my trunk ways a ton. I also have some notes of when he was in school.” She said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, my mom's a witch but she never really talks about the school so I got most of my information from her books. I was so glad when she took me to Diagon Alley to get my own books and supplies for school." She smiles sheepishly. "Though some of the books I've looked in more than others." 

Seila nodded mutely. She had read into the books as well, mainly the charms book. Her grandfather told her of charms that lit up the night and she wanted to know more. 

"Oh really, I liked reading about charms but I looked at my Astronomy book the most."

The girls continue to talk, slowly becoming more comfortable and losing track of the time until they were finally at the school. 

TIME SKIP ARRIVING AT SCHOOL

The train pulled to a stop at the station. Climbing off the two girls followed the crowd of people and arrived at a boat docking station. Climbing into a boat with a pug-faced girl they departed from the dock and headed toward the glowing lights of the castle. 

As they ride along, the girl turns toward Seila and Angelica and turns her nose up. "Wow, they really will let anyone in." She says, turning to face the front again. Angelica makes a face but decides it would be best not to speak for the time being. Seila teared up, looking hurt she turned away. 

Angelica sees this and her face hardens. She turns back to the girl and glares. "Well, of course, they let you in didn't they? You realize that putting others down just makes yourself look worse, don't you? I'd like to ask you that you not be rude to my friend if you please." She says, her voice cold. The girl turns back to her in surprise. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me," she replies calmly, causing the girl to splutter for a couple of seconds before turning away. Looking back to her friend they make eye contact, sharing unspoken words. Reaching over Seila hugged her tightly and buried her face in the waves of dark hair. Angelica's dark eyes widen slightly in surprise at the fact that this sweet girl would want to hug her but she hugs Seila back after a moment, closing her eyes and smiling at finally making a friend. 

When they reach the castle, the rude girl quickly gets out and flounces away, giving them a glare as she leaves. Angelica just rolls her eyes and sighs. "I believe I’ve angered her." She says softly as she watches the girl walk away, worrying that she had made a bad impression. 

“I think you did too,” Seila whispers, having heard what she said. “There are worse things you could have done.”

Angelica laughs a little and smiles at her new friend. "Yes, there are worse things I could have done. Besides, I doubt I would have ever wanted her for a friend anyway." She says heading toward the castle and looking back at Seila to see if she was coming. Running to catch up to her new friend Seila trips a little. Regaining her balance she hurries up the steps, slowing down when she finally gets to her friend. 

Angelica smiles at Seila as she reaches her and they go inside. Many other first years talk around them and they look around in interest. A woman talks to them all, introducing herself as one of the professors and telling them that they're about to see the rest of the students. After she leaves the room for a couple of minutes everyone around them begins to talk, wondering about what will happen next. Angelica nervously twists a strand of dark hair around her finger as she waits while Seila looks toward the doors they'll enter in a couple of minutes. 

After a while, the professor, Professor McGonagall, returns and leads them through the doors into the great hall where the rest of the school waits. In front of the four tables where all the students sit are a durty and patched hat on a stool. They all stare at the hat, waiting for something to happen until a large rip opens on the hat like a mouth and the hat begins to sing. 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

"Ok, so we need to put on the hat?" Angelica mutters softly and her question is immediately answered by Professor McGonagall who stands by the stool and addresses them. 

"You will now be sorted into your houses." She says and begins to read from a very long sheet of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah." A girl with blonde hair shakily walks up to the stool. She puts on the hat and after a moment, the hat calls out, "Hufflepuff!" 

She takes off the hat and joins the students at one of the tables, the yellow and black table. Angelica and Seila look at each other, wondering which house they'll be sorted into. McGonagall keeps reading names off one by one. "Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall reads off and a boy with very light blonde hair steps forward. Angelica watches for once as the boy walks to the stool. Not even a moment after the sorting hat touches his light hair, the hat yells out, "Slytherin!" 

The boy takes off the hat and Angelica can see his cold gray eyes which freeze her in place for a second before she looks away. He walks to the table with silver and green and sits down with his new house and Angelica turns her mind back to the issue at hand, looking over at Seila. "Are you ok?" She asks her friend. 

“What do you mean am I okay? Are you okay?” Seila asks slightly concerned. When she realizes what just happened she teasingly looks at Angelica. “Do you like Him~?” she teases. Before Angelica could reply Profesor McGonagall called out.

“Montgomery, Seila” rang across the hall. Walking up to the stool, you could see the nervous first-year shake slightly. Seila sits on the stool, puts on the hat, and waits. After a few minutes, the hat yells, loud and clear, HUFFLEPUFF! Jumping up from the stool she goes to join the table draped in back and yellow. She couldn’t help but think, she really would be a little bee now. Looking back to her friend she awaited her sorting, hoping they would stay together.

Angelica twisted her hands together for a moment, happy with her friend's house but now worrying about her own. "Nightrade, Angelica." She was called and she walks toward the stool, holding her head high as she tries not to look nervous. You could see her shake slightly as she puts the hat on. After a moment "Ravenclaw!" Rang throughout the hall and she stands up, going to join her new house at the table draped in blue and bronze. As she sits down, she feels happy with her house but looks sadly toward Seila, hoping they'd at least have some classes together.


End file.
